New and Old
by BufuuEgypt
Summary: A short story I made for my first town in Animal Crossing: New Leaf.


The train ride was quiet, apart from the sound of the train going along the tracks. Lucy stared out the window next to her as she watched the scenery outside the window pass by. The roller bag that she had brought with her stood next to her with its retractable handle down.

"...Twenty minutes, huh?" That was how much time had passed since she had gotten on the train but for her, she felt like it had been more. Soon enough, the train entered a tunnel and the sunlight that glared the insides of the train was gone.

"Hello there." Turning her head, Lucy saw a blue cat standing there. He had a red sweater on with no sleeves and was smiling. Lucy swore that she had been the only one on this train since she got on it, or did someone get on she didn't notice? "Hey, would you happen to have the time?" asked the cat.

Lucy looked at the blue cat's wrist and saw that he had a watch himself, but she checked her own watch anyway, "3: 23."

"I see. So my time is right… Sometimes, this watch of mine gets wonky, y'know? So I have to be sure," the blue cat explains, satisfied putting his levitated hand down back to his side. "So, would you mind if I sit across from you?"

"Sure," Lucy motions to the free seat in front of her.

"Hey, so what's your name?"

"I'm Lucy."

"I'm Rover. So, I see that you have a ticket to BuuEgypt, huh? I have an acquaintance who lives there. Met him on this train...about two months ago. I wonder how he's doing now…" the cat whose name was apparently Rover says, holding his chin in thought.

"...I see. So, do you travel often?"

"Been doing so since 2002… But more so recently," Rover replies excitedly.

"You must like traveling, huh?" Lucy asks, amused at his answer.

"I sure do. I don't think I could really settle down. So, do you go there to BuuEgypt often?"

"I've never been there."

"Really? So today's your first time? It sounds like a ton of fun. May I ask why you're heading there?"

"I'm moving" Lucy responds.

"Oh, wow, is that right? That sounds pretty good to me! But you said this is your first time there, right? Does that mean that you haven't seen your house yet?" Rover asks, curious.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"What? You sure that's wise? I'm a little worried for you…"

And Lucy could understand why the cat felt that way. First time there and it's already decided to move. Perhaps, she could've done some sightseeing beforehand, but...she knew that everything will be alright despite not having done that… Because _he_ was there.

Rover who seemed doubtful then smiled, "Hmm. Then again, you seem like you're the lucky type, Lucy. I'm sure you'll figure it out. Sure hope you find a sweet little house and have lots of funs making friends in BuuEgypt."

"Thanks, Rover."

"But I wonder why the town's named that way. You know I never heard about it till my acquaintance from before told me about it."

"That's understandable. I wonder who really named the town that..."

Suddenly, a little tune played from the speakers of the train, followed by the train's driver's words, "Now arriving at BuuEgypt. BuuEgypt station!"

"Looks like you're about there. Thanks for chatting with me. Okay, good luck, Lucy. Bye-bye!"

"Nice meeting you, Rover."

"Hello there, welcome to BuuEgypt. You're Lucy, right?"

As Lucy left the train and stepped onto the platform of the station, she was greeted by a monkey that was wearing an outfit similar to the engineer on the train with a blue shirt and hat. Also, there was a flag that hung around that looked like a uniform of sorts. A yellow sailor one.

"Yes, I am."

"I have a message from someone from the town hall. She wants you to go there, first thing.," Porter reaches into his uniform pockets and took out a folded map and handed it to her. "The town hall is nearby, but take this map just in case."

"Oh, thank you," and with the map in hand, Lucy walked out of the station and saw the town. Trees that were autumn-colored and flowers were in her sight. Near to her right was apparently a cafe, or some coffee shop of sorts according to the map and down more was the town hall. In a short amount of time, she heads there.

"Excuse me…" Lucy said in a fair volumed voice as she entered the town hall. It looked like there was no around until she noticed a yellow dog, a Shizue at the back, who was wearing a yellow blazer. She notices Lucy and heads to the front desk.

"Oh, you're Lucy, right? Welcome to BuuEgypt!" she greeted with a grin, "This is the town hall, where we do what we can to support everyone living here in town. I'm Isabelle! I work here! I'm also Mayor Daryl's personal secretary. I hope you'll ask for my help if you need it!"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you," Lucy looked in the back of the room and it seems like Daryl was not around, "Is he not around?" asked Lucy.

"Mayor Daryl? Sorry, he's currently not around. Last I recall he said he was going over to another town for town purposes." Isabelle replies.

"I see…"

"So, Lucy, I'd like to start registering you as a resident. But have you decided where you're going to live? Until this is sorted out, I can't complete the registration process. I'm sorry it has to be this hard, but please go to the real-estate office called Nook's Homes and work on getting a house first."

"Ahh…" Lucy looks at the map in her hands.

"It's just across the tracks located at Main Street. There's a sign there so you can't miss it! Once you've decided where to live I'll help you get registered officially as a resident. Please come by again!"

"I'll be back, then."

Leaving the town hall, Lucy went past the tracks north at the village and then up the stairs following it. There, she saw a store called T.I.Y, a salon, a clothes store, the Post Office and Nook's Homes which was right next to it. Inside, she saw a tanuki. He wore a green shirt with a green sweater vest and pants.

"Ah, hello! Welcome! Welcome! Ah, you must be the newest resident of our little town. Lucy, yes? I heard about you from Isabelle at the town hall a short while ago! I am Tom Nook."

"Um, yes," Lucy nodded, "She said to come here about building a house."

"Yes, yes. I can build one just about anywhere you want. I can indeed! So have you decided on where to live?"

"Not yet." Of course, she felt that way. She had just moved there after all, and it would take a bit of time to choose. So far, things were less than complicated, but she felt she would at least have seen upon arrival.

"Color me unsurprised! You DID just move here, after all, and there's no sense into rushing anything."

"...Yeah," Lucy felt reassured at his understanding.

"Now, just take your time and look around. I'll follow you so if anything strikes your fancy, please tell me!"

Now back into town with Tom Nook who now wore a yellow jacket they began to look around town. There were a lot of trees spread about and what looks of it, a road path under construction.

"Hmm, now where to go…?"

"Take your time, Lucy. This is one to choose wisely, as this will be your next home!"

"...Hmm." Lucy poked her chin as she looked around.

"Hey there, 'afternoon, Mr. Nook!" following that peppy greeting a pink dog wearing a blue tartan tee approached them, waving with her free left hand as she carried a net in her right, "Is this the new resident who's coming into town?" the dog asks, looking at Lucy.

"Yes. This is Lucy. We're just currently trying to find the right place for her."

"That's really exciting, arfer!" Cookie cheered, "Not to mention that it's a fellow girl moving in! I'm Cookie, by the way, BuuEgypt's future popstar!"

"Nice to meet you." Just by the looks of her, Cookie seemed to be a young one, cheerful, friendly, full of dreams and energy.

"I totally hope you love our town. You know, like it's a puppy or a little kitty... Because this place is going to get bigger and bigger thanks to you and our mayor…!" Cookie's already sparkling eyes lit up more, "Yeah, BuuEgypt's is going to be the biggest dog around! Or a giant cat, if you prefer! Rowf! Mrrrow! Ffffft!"

"Um…"

"...?" Cookie flinched as if she was shocked, perhaps at what she had just said herself, "Wait! What was I saying again?" she thinks that to herself for a while before composing herself, "Oh, yeah! Be sure to visit everyone in town for, like, super-helpful hints on living here in BuuEgypt. And if you're ever in a jam, just talk to Isabelle in the town hall. Alright, I'll talk to you later, Lucy!" and with that, Cookie began walking off.

"Take what she said into consideration," said Tom Nook, "Everyone in town is very friendly and you should get to know them. Though you're going to have to choose to settle down first otherwise it'll be night time before you do."

"You're right."

"Shall we get going, then?"

"So, this is where you would like to settle down?" asked Tom Nook, if Lucy was certain.

Lucy's ideal placement of her future house was at the front of the village near the station near the rails. There wasn't much other space that seemed fitting for her, so this was the one that stroked her fancy.

"Yup."

"Hmm…" Tom Nook looked around again, and then back at Lucy, "Yes, yes, this is a rather good place. You're near Re-Tail so it'll be easy travel to sell or get furniture and you're also near the shopping district. I can really see how it'll look…" Tom then closed his eyes as if to imagine what the house would look like. And so, she decided that she would try as well.

"Yes, I'm sure about this, Mr. Nook."

"Alrighty, then..." Tom then placed a fence around the perimeter of where the house itself would be placed. By the looks of it, it'll be small, but that was understandable, she just came there, and a big house can't be made in a day. "Ta-da! And with that, this space is officially yours! But I suppose you do need a place to rest your head, yes?" and so Tom went and placed a tent inside the area, "Ta-ta-ta-da! You can borrow this so you have somewhere to sleep!"

"So, a tent for the time being?" Lucy slanted her head in question.

"I'm sorry about the inconvenience. But on the bright side, you even have a mailbox, right?" Tom Nook points to the recently-just-put-together mailbox, "I bet you don't really see a tent with a mailbox, right? Ohohoho!"

"I guess not. But I'm glad enough that you're putting up with all this especially since I just moved here and all." Lucy smiles, glad that at least she was able to somewhat settle in. _But the mailbox looks a bit shabby, though…_

"Now including the cost of the land, materials, buildings costs, et cetera…" Tom Nook wandered into thought as he said that. He notices Lucy's sudden worried look, "Oh, worry not, Lucy."

"...Oh, okay..."_ How can I not? _It's not like she was expecting to settle in for free, but she had not much money on her at all to cover something like a house.

"Um, well the calculation is complicated so I can't come up with it now. I'll tell you the total later. Anyway, I'm sure you're very busy since you just moved here… So when things get taken care of, visit my office to get the bill."

"Understood."

"I must head back to my office so this is where we part our ways. I believe you need back to the town hall, do you not? You must get this information registered at once! Yes, yes!"

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Nook," Lucy said with gratitude, bowing her head lightly.

"Ohoho! The pleasure is mine! Thank you for your business!" and with those words, Tom Nook parted his ways and went back towards the shopping district.

After watching him walk off, Lucy entered the tent, taking her roller bag in and setting it at the side. The sun's light shining around her can be seen, and along with the light heat it always gave. With how she was dressed, wearing a beaded shirt and a denim skirt, and with what she packed with her, Lucy was obviously not prepared to spend a day like she was camping.

"Hey, Lucy, you in here?"

Before she can respond to the voice, the one who had asked that had entered the tent already. Standing there with a gray hat on his head, wearing a blue flannel and denim jeans was the Mayor, Daryl. A childhood friend of Lucy. He looked like hadn't changed since the time he left their city a while ago, but for sure, something felt different about him.

"Welcome, Lucy."

"Oh? Daryl. Feels like it's been a while. Or now that since I'm a resident here, should I refer to you as the mayor?"

"Just my name is fine, just like how it's always been," Daryl reassures, looking around the tent, "I see that Tom Nook already helped you with this. Sorry I wasn't around earlier. I was at Marlo's town."

"It's fine. It may not have been what I was expecting, but it went well, I suppose…" Lucy clapped her hands together, remembering what she had to do, "Oh! I need to head over to the town hall to get registered."

"Don't worry about it. I already took care of the information Isabelle needed to complete your Town Pass Card. And speaking of which," Daryl reached into his pocket and takes out a card.

"A what card?" Lucy takes it and looks at it. It had her info filled out with her name, age, and date of birth already filled out. She should've expected that. "...You already did it."

"Yup. It's like an ID that proves you live in this town. A TPC for short. You just need to get a picture taken then everything will be okay," Daryl explains, looking outside the tent. It was already half past 5 and the sun was getting close to setting with every passing second, "And I guess also taking care of Tom Nook's bill, but that can be taken care of later. Let's head out for a bit. I'm sure it's been a long day for you to get here and all.

Leaving Lucy's tent, they head over to the south of the town. Passing the town hall, and the coffee shop that was called The Roost and the houses of the other villagers, they stop near a cliff where there were two yellow benches. And just below the cliff was the beach. Shells and coral can be seen scattered around. With it being Fall, the wind was cool, and so it felt nice.

"So, how's it feel now you've somewhat got your place?" Daryl asks.

"...It's okay, I guess," Lucy replies, taking a seat at one of the benches, but not before smoothing her skirt down, "Apart from staying in a tent for the meantime, I'm worried about the bill. And what about my other stuff?"

Daryl goes over and sits down next to her, "Didn't come in today. But I spoke to Auntie, she said more of them would be coming in by tomorrow."

"That's at least good to know…" Lucy sighs in relief.

"I know how you feel. Tom Nook also made me stay in a tent when I first came here. And not to mention the down payment before he can begin anything house construction."

"So even as mayor, you didn't get anything special treatment?" Lucy asks, humorously.

"Believe it not, yes…" Daryl trails off and looks forward, down at the seemingly endless blue sea, "But I managed to get by. But I still had other concerns."

"Like what?"

"...I was really nervous about it at first, coming here to be mayor. But then they ended up confusing me for my Dad. Maybe sooner or later, they'll figure it out, maybe?"

"So, they really did think of you as Uncle, huh? Well, you two resemble each other."

"Yeah… He's enjoying his time now," Daryl says, and looks at Lucy, "By the way, thanks for encouraging me to do this."

"Huh?" Lucy was surprised by those words.

"If it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't have gone here to do this. I probably would have been stuck in the city working in the office…"

It's true. As far as back as she can remember, Daryl had dreamed of running a town. Being a mayor. From what she heard before he had moved to the apartment complex that they lived in before, he lived in one of the countryside towns and thought of it be fun. And since they met, he'd go on about it. Thinking of those nostalgic times brought a smile to her face.

"Thanks, Daryl. But you should also give yourself some credit. Even after coming here, you've made this town into something more. You've turned your childhood dream into a reality. Something I didn't have.

"Lucy…"

"And also thanks, for inviting me to come here… I thought you'd already had left me behind or something…" saying that, slowly turns to Daryl, "I'm glad that I get to be a part of it."

"Like I could forget you."

"… I guess we can finally be together like old times…" Lucy meant to say that in a more quiet voice, but it came out louder.

"Huh?" Daryl questions. She didn't know if that meant he didn't hear it or he was just surprised by it.

"Uh, never mind! I've got to go to meet Tom Nook!" Lucy suddenly bolted off the bench.

"Hey, wait."

"Sorry, I've got to go," Lucy goes and heads behind the bench.

"Hey, wait," Daryl turns himself to face her all while staying on the bench.

"What is it?" she stops and looks at him.

"What are you doing later today?"

"...Why?" Lucy faces him.

"I don't have many plans but I can show you around if you don't mind. Or even show the ropes of living here. It's much more different than the city, you know?"

"I… I would like to… But maybe tomorrow?"

"Huh?" Daryl tilted his head.

"That's all. See you later!" Lucy waves and heads over back up the town, leaving Daryl.

Daryl blinked as he watched Lucy disappear in the distance, "What the…"


End file.
